Spiders on a Hill
by The Impostor
Summary: The only girls on the team, and they fall in love with each other... 50 sentences of Martasha


**A/N: 50 sentences, not connected, you know the drill...**

* * *

**1. Blame:** Natasha killed a terrorist she was supposed to question, but Maria was willing to take the blame.

**2. Proof: **"This is the proof that I love you." Declared Maria, showing Natasha a ring.

**3. Assistance: **Maria was the best analyst Natasha had ever worked with, and Natasha was the best agent Maria had ever worked with.

**4. Going: **The worst part of working at Stark for Maria was being away from Natasha.

**5. Birthday: **No mater what happened, Maria and Natasha never forgot each other's birthdays.

**6. Scientist: **Maria working for the charming scientist called Tony Stark worried Natasha, but she was soon reassured of Maria's commitment to her in the best way possible.

**7. Silent:** The mission had gone horribly wrong... "She's silent, forever..." Sobbed Maria.

**8. Behalf: **It was awkward for to have to argue on her girlfriend's behalf, after she was on trial for going on a rampage in her native Russia, angered over their homophobic laws, but to be honest, she kind of agreed with Natasha.

**9. Rumor: **Rumors of Natasha dating Clint were quickly silenced by Maria.

**10. Tip:** An anonymous tip finished the mission a full day ahead of schedule, a day Maria and Natasha could spend together.

**11. Idle:** Maria and Natasha's relationship could be dangerous at times, but the positive to that is that it was never idle...

**12. Sister:** Maria said that Natsha was like her sister, but in truth, she wanted her to be much more.

**13. Beneath: **Natasha was told in Russia that love was beneath her, and she believed it, before she met Maria, that is.

**14. Redecorate:** Between Natasha and Maria's respective tastes in home furnishings, their house was an interior decorator's nightmare.

**15. Gravitation:** Of all the people in S.H.E.I.L.D. Natasha worked with, she found herself gravitating towards Maria most.

**16. Fantasy: **"Elves? Really?" Groaned Maria in disbelief. "I fought one of the Norse gods, and you're questioning reports of elves?" Countered Natasha.

**17. Afterthought:** Seeing Maria for the first time in two years made the excellent meal they shared an afterthought in Natasha's eyes.

**18. Unearth:** Natasha sobbed as she unearthed what remained of Maria from the wreckage.

**19. S.H.E.I.L.D.: **Maria was Natasha's Shield, in more ways than one.

**20. Blacklist: ** Natasha was blacklisted from so many things, thanks to her history. So Maria handled most of their everyday lives.

**21. Misquote:** It really pissed Natasha off to see people take her words out of context, and Maria was the only one could calm her down.

**22. Copy: **Maria tried to copy some of Natasha's moves, but could never quite get the hang of it.

**23. Lens:** Natasha was as cynical as they come, but Maria made her see things through a different lens.

**24. Arguing:** After a long argument, Natasha forgot their quarrel, and engaged in a lengthy makeout session.

**25. Support: **Maria's loving support made her and Natasha inseparable.

**26. Arrested:** "You got arrested for what?!" Lauged Natasha. "Just pay the damn bail." Groaned Maria.

**27. Havoc: **If you messed with either Maria or Natasha, the other was sure to wreack havoc upon you.

**28. Tool: **Maria was one of the few to see Natasha as more than a mere tool, and thus a strong bond that would become a strong love began.

**29. Blanket: **A warm blanket was what Natasha needed most after her latest mission, and exactly what Maria had for her love.

**30. Fancy:** This first date was a bit formal for Natasha's tastes, so after dinner she decided to show Maria her own idea of fun.

**31. Dash: **Natasha got to S.H.E.I.L.D. HQ as fast as she could, at Maria's beck and call.

**32. Away: **What hurt Natasha most with S.H.E.I.L.D's destruction was having to leave Maria behind.

**33. Syndicate: **Natasha's greatest fear was one of the many syndicates she'd fought over the years hurting Maria.

**34. Champagne: **Natasha hated the taste of champagne, but she pretended to like it to impress Maria.

**35. Note: **Natasha and Maria constantly left notes for each other around Maria's office.

**36. Physiscal: **Natasha was a good deal more physical than Maria, and that could make thing a bit awkward from time to time.

**37. Dull: ** Faking a relationship with Clint was boring. There was nothing wrong with it, but Natasha just found him dull.

**38. Frozen:** Every time Maria walked into the room, Natasha froze in place.

**39. Stumble:** Maria stumbled into Natasha's apartment. She needed consolation, badly.

**40. Hunt: **The long hunt for their mark had a positive in that it gave Maria and Natasha some time together.

**41. Gibberish:** Maria understood Tony's explanation fairly well, but it was gibberish to Natasha; she'd have to ask Maria more about it on their date later.

**42. Camp: **Maria was a bit adverse to the idea of camping, but having Natasha there made it fun.

**43. Weakness: **Everyone had a weakness, Natasha's was Maria.

**44. Bargain: **Natasha wouldn't bargain with her girlfriend's abductors; she wanted Maria back NOW!

**45. Alcohol: **Drunk or Sober, Maria thought Natasha was the hottest thing ever.

**46. Wind: **Maria hated windy days, it blew Natasha's hair around, and kept getting in both their faces.

**47. Temptation:** Natasha couldn't resist the sight of a scantily clad Maria on the bed.

**48. 18: **Natasha hadn't been on a date since she was 18, so Maria had to help her along with this "romance" stuff for awhile.

**49. Bottle: **Tony was right; Maria and Natasha were only one bottle of wine away from making out.

**50. Rhythm: **Maria and Natasha were in perfect rhythm, both on the job an off.


End file.
